In the e-commerce industry, businesses capture different categories of content to sell products online. Examples of the different categories of content include product descriptions, product images, and advanced product visuals such as three-dimensional (3D) models, augmented reality models, and virtual reality models. Each category has its own overhead, process, and standards. The different categories of content are commonly grouped together and referred to as product content.
The process to create, maintain, and organize product content can be expensive, but it is a worthwhile, and arguably necessary, chore to sustain a successful e-commerce business. Accurate and professional-quality product content can sometimes persuade an online shopper to purchase a product. Conversely, poor or inaccurate product content can discourage shoppers from purchasing a product. The curation and management of product content helps keep the multi-billion dollar e-commerce market alive and well.
Some retailers and manufacturers have their own systems for handling the curation and management of product content. In these systems, someone is tasked with keeping the product content up-to-date as products change. At a small scale of one to a hundred products, this process is manageable. However, as the size of the product offerings increases, the process becomes more cumbersome and expensive. In some cases, the costs associated with the curation and management of product content can make it difficult for a business to expand their product offerings. Improvements are therefore desired.